


In Sync

by meerkatosaurus



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Episode: "A Sticky SItuation", I don't know what else to put here, I'll tag things as I go, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possibly fluff in later chapters, Probably gonna be angst too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerkatosaurus/pseuds/meerkatosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How awkward can it really be using the restroom while tied to your best friend and team mate? Well as it stands, not as bad as you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "A Sticky Situation," which is always an excuse to write smut. I don't know what I'm doing here, just gonna roll with it and see what happens.
> 
> I also have throw out my thanks and love to PocketJawn, cherries98, god_damn_it_jim and CrimsonFeather.  
> Thank you for all the help my lovely chickpeas ^^
> 
> [Written to Till the World Ends, Noah 23]

Mike finally lost it when Kevin's face crumpled. He twisted awkwardly to see the cause of Kevin's discomfort, and his own face dropped like an anvil off a cliff.

 "Kev! Kevin you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Mike wailed as the trolley was pointed in the direction of the restroom's entrance. Kevin paused the trolley.  
"Mike. If we have to be stuck like this" – he gestured to their bound hands, jerking Mike forward in the process – "for... Forever, then we are going to have to get used to the idea that we are going _everywhere_ together.”

Mike opened his mouth, a distraught expression on his face, but Kevin cut across him.  
" _Trust_ me – I am just as happy about this as you are."

 Mike dejectedly hung his head.  
"Fine. Fine!"  
"You'll just have to, I don't know... Close your eyes or something?" Kevin said vaguely, the awkwardness of the situation darkening the tips of his ears.

Mike scoffed and looked at Kevin patronisingly.  
"Kevin. I'm sure we're both mature enough to suck it up and take a piss in front of each other." he said, cocking an eyebrow. Kevin grumbled. He would have to deal with it. Eventually a more embarrassing situation would come up – he could think of at least three off the top if his head – and they would have to just... get over it? He looked down at his own feet, muttered incoherently, and continued moving towards the toilet. He pointedly ignored Mike and the heat that was rushing to his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Despite their original concerns, getting out of the trolley was bad enough. Kevin yanked upwards causing Mike to lurch forward, tipping the damn cart onto its side with a crash. To make things worse, too, as his momentum carried him clear he barrelled straight into Kevin's chest, and both went slamming into the tiled wall. Kevin grunted and Mike, pressed up against him, felt all the breath leave the blue ranger's body. Mike went to jerk back, but Kevin's distinctly wheezy yell of "Stop!" made him freeze, both hands on Kevin's stomach, and cheek smooshed up against the crook of his neck.

It took all Mike's willpower (and still he failed) not to admire the unmistakable feel of toned muscles beneath Kev's unreasonably tight blue V-neck. He was so focused on _not_ noticing that he almost missed what the blue ranger said next.  
"Take it slowly, Mike, _slowly_." he looked down meaningfully at Mike, and gave the smallest gesture that he should move.

Mike, to his credit, did try. And he did pretty well – for the most part. He slowly moved away, until they were standing face to face, both breathing a little heavier than normal, and both feeling extremely frustrated. It was only when Kevin suggested (with much hesitation and pain straining his voice) that they continue, that things went wrong. Mike stepped back, giving Kevin more room, but as he did so stumbled over the fallen trolley, cursed loudly and violently as he fought to balance. Kevin looked bewildered, hope draining out of his eyes, as he watched Mike tumble, the world almost falling into slow motion as he felt the yank on his wrists and the leaden weight of Mike pull him forward.

They landed heavily on the floor, groaning and cursing, shifting around uselessly as both struggled to unravel their limbs from each other. It all ended rather abruptly when Kevin pulled his leg, trapped and twisted beneath Mike’s, and jolted his knee uncomfortably close to the green Ranger’s sensitives. Mike froze and the sudden lack of movement made Kevin stop suddenly too.

“Kevin, get off me!” Mike squeaked, all his muscles tensing in fear and preparation.  
"What is it – oh. Oh my god, Mike I'm so sorry." Kevin looked mortified. Mike just squeaked, nodded his head frantically and pushed at Kevin.

The blue Ranger rolled off him and brought himself slowly into a crouch. He rose cautiously and carefully helped Mike up too.  
"Slowly?" asked Mike. Kevin nodded.  
"And carefully." he sighed. They inched towards the cubicle, almost reverent in their care for foot placement and slow movements. Eventually they shuffled through the door, into the smallest space possible to be considered a toilet cubicle. Mike wondered if the universe had something against him today.

They stared at each other, unable to comprehend what was happening before Kevin started speaking.  
"So..."  
"Yeah."  
"How are we gonna...?"  
"I – I don't know."

They continued to stall, looking awkwardly at each other, at the walls, at the ceiling before Mike let out an explosive sigh. He climbed leadenly up onto the toilet seat and sat heavily on the cistern. He made a shrugging motion, the message clear – it's now or never. Kevin looked so uncomfortable it was hard not to feel sorry for him, yet somehow Mike still managed it.  
 _Maybe he shouldn't drink so much juice in the morning_ Mike thought to himself, although his thoughts were jarred sharply as the noise of Kevin's zipper ruined the awkward quiet.

The green Ranger looked quickly at the ceiling, purposefully raking his eyes slowly over a crack in the paintwork. The whole cubicle, everywhere but Kevin, was suddenly spectacularly interesting.

Still, even as determined as Mike was, it was difficult not to notice the absolute silence in the toilet. He was just as he was wondering if Kevin had run into some kind of stage fright, when an _unmistakable_ noise became apparent in the room.

At this point Mike could take it no longer. He had no idea what came over him, but the whole situation was suddenly uncontrollably funny. He felt the bubble of laughter growing in his stomach, the tell-tale pull of a smile on his lips and then without warning he snorted, and had to shove his face into his shoulder to disguise the peals of hysterical laughter by coughing as hard as possible.

He jumped terribly when Kevin shoved his hand underneath his calf, almost causing him to topple off the cistern, and was about to swear loudly and vividly at the blue Ranger before he realised – he was just flushing the toilet. There was a moment when Mike's mind seemed to freeze entirely, as though he couldn't believe this nightmare was over, but without warning Kevin was dragging him from the cubicle as if trying to put the whole ordeal behind them.

They hesitated momentarily to contemplate how the whole washing-hands thing was going to work before it was decided (with minimal words) for the awkward-backwards-hugs route.

Mike sighed as he leant against the counter, but couldn't control the jerk of his knee as Kevin leaned around him, pressing their chests together and bending Mike's arms backwards in a kind of kinky, dominating... Thing that Mike couldn't name but knew it set his heart racing.

He bit his lips at the close proximity, Kevin's neck so close he could see the vein pulsing - his skin, looking smooth and delicious... Just within kissing distance.

He didn't think about these feelings, about the unstoppable reactions of his body to the sudden closeness. He knew he should have been at least a little bit weirded out by the fact he suddenly wanted to jump his friend and team mate, having never felt like this towards him before, but to be honest, he didn't _want_ to think. What he _wanted_ to do was to lean forward and –

"Hey Mike, your Samuraizer is digging into my leg." Kevin commented as their hands were pushed back under the stream of water. Mike made a strangled noise, covering it with a non-committal grunt. _That is so_ not _my Samuraizer_ he thought, shifting his pelvis away from Kevin's thigh.

It was entirely accidental the groan Mike let escape as Kevin hitched up his jeans, pressing them briefly together. Kevin looked startled, but before he could say anything, Mike let out a juddering sigh. He took a fraction of a second to ignore the warning voice screaming in his head, before turning Kevin around in one swift motion, pinning him against the counter and pushing up onto his tiptoes to press a hot, frenzied kiss to his lips.

Mike panicked as he felt the blue Ranger freeze beneath him, and began to pull away, feeling the euphoria and rashness drain out of him; that knotty, embarrassing twist rising in his throat, that horrible, _horrible_ feeling that nothing was ever going to be the same again – all this happening in a split second, before Kevin was there, relaxing into the intense kiss. He pulled at the waistband of Mike’s jeans, tugging him forward, deepening the kiss and allowing an exhilarated shiver to run through him.

Kevin slipped his hand around to Mike’s hipbone, pulling him closer to feel more of his soft lips and warm mouth. The green Ranger gripped Kevin’s wrist and groaned, breaking the kiss to press his forehead into the taller boy’s chest. They shift closer, finding a more comfortable position before –

There it was, the first touch, Mike’s hand sliding between their tangled bodies and palming at the hard bulge in Kevin’s trousers, causing him to moan loudly, his eyelids fluttering and head tilting back. His neck was bared and exhibited in such an inviting way, Mike had no choice but to ravish the exposed skin, working his way with fevered intensity down to the blue Ranger’s collar bone and over his shoulder, pushing that damn V-neck – the one that Mike found so enticing and irritating at the same time – out of the way.

All the while he worked Kevin up into a frenzy with the heel of his hand, the blue Ranger arching up into his touch, clutching Mike’s waist, digging his nails in, wanting to buck and to pull Mike closer and to lose themselves for just one moment – and he would have, had certain wrist ties not prevented him.

His breath hitched, and he hissed “Fuck!” as Mike did something obscene with his mouth on that sensitive spot just inside the space between his collarbone and neck. Mike, who had waited longer than he deemed necessary, was positively gouging his nails into Kevin’s wrist, non-verbally urging for more… And Kevin was ready to give, ready to provide the release that Mike was asking for. He gasped Kevin’s name, burying his face into the taller Ranger’s neck.

Kevin groaned, uttered a heated “Oh, fuck!” and then let his grip on Mike’s hip loose, his hand dropping away to lie limply at his side.  
“Mike,” he mumbled, then more firmly “Mike!”  
The green Ranger stopped, and said exasperatedly; still eager for skin-on-skin contact “What is it?”  
“We – we can’t do this.” Kevin sighed.  
“What? Why not?” Mike frowned.  
“No – don’t get me wrong, I want to… So, _so_ badly.”  
“Then?”  
“We have things to do; Ranger duties, and –”  
“Screw the duties!” Mike cried, but Kevin carried on.  
“– Mike.” Kevin’s tone was final, disappointed, but final. Mike’s jaw clenched and unclenched rapidly – he was pretty pissed.  
“Fine, let’s just go then.”

Mike was frustrated at the non-outcome that had just occurred, the fact he had clearly just missed out on something great, and he wasn’t afraid to let Kevin know. He looked away ready to fix the upended trolley, and take off back to their bloody ‘Ranger duties’.

He didn’t understand Kevin’s sudden change in heart, and, well it hurt to be rejected in such a way. No matter what Kevin had to say, they had been right there together, both of them ready and unthinking – when everything was suddenly snatched away.

“Mike.” The green Ranger stopped and looked at Kevin dead in the eye, his jaw set and eyes bored.  
“We’ll get back to this later.” He said, gently pulling again at the waistband of Mike’s jeans and drawing him into passionate kiss that told him everything he needed to know.

Mike gave a wry smile as he pulled back.  
“I’m still riding in the cart though.”


End file.
